Myterious Book
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Ketika Jaejoong mendapat paket yang berisi buku aneh di pagi hari... / re-publish! / Oneshot / Iino Sayuri's here with my new penname B / Don't like don't read / RnR please? :


**Title : Mysterious Book**

**By : -XiahticLie-**

**Disclaimer : themselves. :D but Yunho is only avalaible for Jae, and the same for Jae 8D**

**Warning : gaje! Akibat dikerjakan kilat! ._. *saya ngga mau ngutang lama2***

**Note : ini buat Hyun.. maafkan aku kalo hasilnya jelek, g masuk akal dan bahkan diluar akal sehat ~ -_- ini re-publish..**

.

.

* * *

_Happy reading, enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

'_Huaaah ~ Pagi yang cerah.._' batin Jaejoong pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari balkon di kamarnya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berderap keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman, dan bergegas menuruni tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai satu rumahnya. Dimana mesin kopi yang tadi diisinya dengan bubuk kopi dan air kini telah menghasilkan entah-berapa-gelas kopi yang terlihat sangat enak untuk dinikmati di pagi yang lumayan dingin ini.

Tangan Jaejoong yang ramping segera meraih teko kopi tersebut, kemudian menuangkan isinya kedalam sebuah gelas bergambar gajah, seraya berjalan menuju meja makan berwarna putih. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disana, menyesap kopinya dengan penuh perasaan damai.

Sampai akhirnya—

SWING!

BRUK!

"Ngaaaaaaaow!" eongan marah Jiji yang tengah berlarian di halaman terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Merasa kaget dan khawatir, namja cantik itu cepat-cepat meletakkan gelas gajahnya, dan berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Jiji-ya! Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jaejoong begitu tiba di halaman rumahnya. Dilihatnya Jiji sedang sibuk mendesis dan mencakar sebuah paket yang berbungkus kertas berwarna coklat muda. Jaejoong yang sudah terlanjur penasaran segera mengambil paket tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tangannya yang putih tidak tergores oleh cakar Jiji yang tajam.

Dengan hati-hati dibukanya bungkusan berwarna coklat itu. Berhati-hati agar tidak sampai merusak isi paket yang ternyata berisi sebuah buku tersebut. Buku itu bersampul pink, dan dihiasi gambar gajah-gajah kecil. Cukup imut untuk hadiah yang ditujukan untuk seorang pria.

"Lucu juga.. Apa isinya?" Jaejoong mulai membuka-buka buku itu sembari masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Jiji yang tadinya sedang asyik menjilat bulu-bulunya yang berwarna abu-abu.

.

.

SREK ~

Jaejoong membuka satu persatu halaman buku tersebut yang entah kenapa didominasi warna pink. Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

'_Buku ini lucu sekali.._' batinnya ketika ia kembali ke halaman pertama. Dan sesuatu di halaman pertama itu menarik perhatiannya. Segera ia fokuskan pandangan ke halaman tersebut.

'**Hai! Bagi kau yang membuka buku ini, berbahagialah! Karena ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu untuk dapat membuka buku ini!'**

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat tulisan di awal halaman. Konyol sekali. Sebenarnya, siapa penulis buku ini?

Jaejoong membuka halaman berikutnya.

'**Namamu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Kau lahir tanggal 26 Januari 1986. Kau mempunyai banyak noona, dan kaulah yang tercantik di antara noonadeul-mu. Aku benar? Jika iya, lanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya!'**

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang dirinya?

Tetapi, akhirnya, menuruti penulis buku tersebut, Jaejoong membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'**Aku benar? Oh, baiklah! Sekarang, kau memulai debut tanggal 26 Desember 2003 bersama grupmu yang menakjubkan, Dong Bang Shin Ki, yang beranggotakan kau, U-Know Yunho, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, dan Max Changmin. Aku benar lagi? Jika iya, buka halaman selanjutnya.'**

Jaejoong melotot. Orang ini... apakah dia salah satu _stalker_-nya? Orang yang menjadikannya sebagai objek obsesinya? Atau yang lebih buruk...

_Sasaeng fans?_

'_Tidak, tidak, tidak!_' Jaejoong menggeleng keras-keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya tentang penulis buku ini.

'_Dia pasti hanya seorang Cassiopeia.. Dia hanya seorang Cassiopeia, Kim Jaejoong. Dia HANYA seorang Cassiopeia!_' batin Jaejoong menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Dan akhirnya, setelah menenangkan diri selama beberapa saat, Jaejoong membuka halaman berikutnya.

'**Kekasihmu bernama Jung Yunho, kan?'**

DEG.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya ketika penulis buku itu menuliskan sesuatu tentang Yunho. Oh ~ Pikirannya mendadak berterbangan ke segala arah! Apa orang itu sudah menyakiti Yunho? Apa orang itu sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Yunho?

Mendadak teringat olehnya kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana Yunho diracuni oleh salah satu fans mereka dengan menggunakan lem super. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas saat Yunho mendadak terbatuk dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan betapa pucat wajah Yunho saat itu.

Jaejoong takut.

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat sambil mencengkeram buku itu kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong langsung membuang buku itu jauh-jauh. Tetapi... entah kenapa rasanya tidak bisa. Feeling-nya mengatakan bahwa ia HARUS membacanya sampai habis. Sampai selesai.

Sembari menelan ludahnya lagi, Jaejoong membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'**Jung Yunho. Umurnya sama denganmu. Ia begitu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Kalian sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Aku benar?' **

Jaejoong kaget. Sebegitu terobsesinya-kah orang ini terhadap dirinya dan Yunho?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Orang ini YunJae _shipper_?

BLUSH!

Jaejoong merona heboh. Ditatapnya kertas berwarna pink itu dengan tidak percaya. Bahkan setelah ia dan SM berpisah masih ada juga YunJae shipper?

Aigoo ~ Senyata itukah hubungan mereka?

Jaejoong tersenyum seraya membalikkan halaman tersebut. Membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'**Kau juga mencintainya kan? Aku tahu bagaimana kalian mendapatkan ciuman pertama kalian. Aku juga tahu kalian sudah sering melakukan 'itu' di _dorm_. Dan aku juga sudah berulang kali menghitung berapa kali kalian mencoba _making out_ di tempat umum.'**

BLUSH!

Jaejoong merona lagi. Kali ini lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Astaga, orang yang menulis buku ini benar-benar seorang YunJae _shipper_ sejati! Tapi tampaknya ia selalu membuntuti kemanapun mereka pergi.

_Kinda stalker, huh?_

'_Tapi tidak apa-apa selama ia tidak mengganggu.._' batin Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil. Ia melanjutkan membuka buku tersebut, tidak memperdulikan Jiji dan Yoyo yang sudah mengeong kelaparan dari dapur.

'**Bersiap-siaplah pada tanggal 12 Juli 2012 didepan rumahmu. Pakai gaun yang bisa membuatmu terlihat cantik. Yunho akan menjemputmu jam 19.30 KST.'**

"Eh?" Jaejoong kembali terkaget. Banyak sekali kejutan hari ini! Dan... tampaknya penulis buku ini benar-benar mengetahui seluruh detail rencana Yunho. Bahkan sampai menyuruhnya bersiap-siap segala.

Ck, dasar YunJae _shipper._

'**Jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik! Ia akan melamarmu!'**

"MWOOO?" Jaejoong menjerit kaget seraya berdiri, membuat YoJi yang tadinya berjalan beriringan kearah Jaejoong langsung terlonjak kaget, dan mundur teratur. Menghindari Jaejoong yang mendadak heboh sendiri.

'Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa dia tahu?' batin Jaejoong panik. Benarkah ini? Benarkah? Bahwa Yunho akan melamarnya?

'**Ini foto cincinnya.'**

Tulisan selanjutnya di halaman berikutnya, dan dibawah tulisan tersebut tertempel foto sebuah cincin platina berwarna putih dengan hiasan kristal dibagian atas. Tampak Yunho memegang cincin tersebut, dengan senyum yang lebar menghiasi wajah musangnya yang tampan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus foto tersebut seakan foto tersebut sunggung-sungguh Yunho. Yeah, ia terlalu merindukan pria musang itu.

'**Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?'**

"Eh? Tentu!" jerit Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan penulis buku tersebut. Jaejoong refleks berdiri, yang membuat kucing-kucingnya kembali kaget. Kucing-kucing itu langsung berlarian ke kamar Jaejoong, merasa tidak sanggup melihat majikan mereka yang tiba-tiba saja bertindak aneh.

'**Kalau begitu, keluarlah ke halaman belakangmu, sekarang!' **

Begitu melihat pesan tersebut, tanpa pikir lagi, Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju halaman belakangnya. Berharap dapat menemukan penulis buku misterius tersebut. Tetapi sayangnya, tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya sebuah paket lain, dan sebuah kertas diatasnya.

Jaejoong mendekat kearah paket tersebut, dan meraihnya. Mengambil kertas itu terlebih dulu, dan langsung tertawa keras melihat foto siapa yang terpasang di kertas tersebut.

**Max Changmin!**

Jaejoong masih tertawa keras saat melihat foto _selca_ Changmin yang begitu lucu. Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan sebuah udang goreng dimulutnya. Sementara kedua matanya bertransformasi menjadi sebuah garis karena sipitnya mata Changmin. Jarak _selca_ itu sangat—terlalu—dekat sehingga Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua lubang hidung Changmin. -_- Tampaknya Changmin perlu belajar teknik _selca_ dari Yesung Super Junior.

Jaejoong membuka paket tersebut yang ternyata berisi sebuah gaun. Catat, saudara-saudara! Sebuah gaun!

Gaun tersebut putih—dan sepertinya panjang. Sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Jaejoong yang seputih susu. Dan dibawah gaun yang terlipat tersebut, terselip sebuah _wig_ ikal panjang, dan sebuah kalung yang cocok dengan gaun tersebut.

Jaejoong tertawa sejenak. Kemudian meletakkan paket tersebut diatas meja makan, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, hendak luluran untuk menjaga keindahan kulitnya sehingga pada tanggal 12 nanti Yunho akan semakin terkagum-kagum padanya. Bukan tidak mungkin Yunho akan langsung 'menyerang'nya kan? 8D

.

**sementara, di tempat lain—**

.

"Hyung! Pokoknya kau harus ganti uangku nanti! Aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk gaun, _wig_, dan kalung itu, hyung! Belum lagi sepatu yang akan kau kirimkan ke rumahnya nanti! Uangku habis!" Max Changmin tampak protes pada U-Know Yunho yang malah tampak asyik menggosok cincin platina-nya supaya terlihat lebih berkilau dalam kotak beludru biru yang nanti akan diberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Iya, iya, Min.. Tenang saja ~" Yunho meniup cincin itu, dan menggosoknya kembali. "Toh ini juga buat umma-mu, Min.." balas Yunho, dengan seringai ala seorang appa, seketika membuat Changmin terdiam.

Changmin memandang mencelos kearah Yunho.

"Aku pinjam uangmu dulu untuk beli makanan, hyung.."

Poor Changminnie ~ U_U

.

.

FIN (?)

.

.

* * *

**LOL, ff apa ini? *jambak rambut*  
**

**oke, ini re-publish dengan beberapa perbaikan yang (tidak) perlu... *duagh*  
**

**what do you think? :)  
**

**any suggestion, or critic, maybe?  
**

**Gomawo^^  
**

**#n.b : ada yg mo bikinin aku ff YooSu? :D  
**


End file.
